The Tale of Two Monsters
by masongrovesrocksxc117
Summary: Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex befriends the island's protector King Kong. And together they become the two most mightiest monsters that ever walk the earth. Until one day when intruders began to arrive. Takes place after Fallen Kingdom, and during King Kong 2005. Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

At the city of new york, Carl is presenting a new show called "Kong, the eighth wonder of the world". Carl was on stage, introducing the new face of entertainment. " And now, Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to show you the greatest thing your eyes, have ever beheld," said Carl. "He was a king, and in the world he knew, be now he comes to you now a captive, a show to gratify your curiosity. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Kong, the EIGHTH WONDER OF THE WORLD!"

The curtains opened, and it shows a Giant Silverback Gorilla chained up. He introduces the beast to the crowd as the beast retaliates. The chains raised his arms reaching to the ceiling. Dancers did their performance so well, dressed up as the natives who worshipped him. Now, they shall introduce the girl who has been captured and held hostage by the beast, Ann Darrow. As they show the host to the show, it is revealed that it's not her! "Ahhhh! Someone help me from this beast," cried out the host in an acting manner. And so Music was playing and everyone did their performance, while Kong was infuriated by the fact that it's not the actual Ann Darrow. Carl was taking his picture with Bruce Baxter who "claims" that he saved her. (Even though Jack did)

But suddenly, a faint thud sound. As Kong began struggling to escape, another thud was heard. He felt it, like something familiar is coming. One of the guests looked at his glass of water and saw it ripple as the sound was heard again. Jack heard another thud. "I got a bad feeling about this," said Jack. For Kong, he began struggling even more. The host saw what was happening started screaming like she really meant it. Jack tried to warn the people that something is coming. As Kong struggled even more, another thud is heard, but the sound is getting closer. The crowd reaizes that Kong is on the verge of escaping, Bruce ran off like a coward.

Then all of a sudden, the walls from the right corner of the theater began to break. As Kong uses his right arm to break the chain, the wall breaks revealing to be a Giant Female Tyrannosaurus Rex that had a set of scars 3 going down from her neck and a set on her shoulders. She is 30 years old. And does not look happy Rexy roars at the crowd in fury causing everyone to flee. Kong grabs the host, and throws her away. Then he breaks the chain from the other arm, making his escape.

The crowd flees in terror. "DINOSAUR! DINOSAUR! DINOSAUR" shouted a man pointing at Rexy. Kong jumps off the stage crushing a man and the two monsters attack the fleeing crowd. Kong swept the chairs in the middle of the theater while Rexy clamps her jaws on a fleeing man, devouring him. Jack, at the back of the crowd looks at the two monsters. Rexy began to communicate with Kong, showing how glad she is to see him. "These two are friends," muttered Jack realizing that the T-Rex came for Kong But suddenly, Kong turns to Jack, showing that he had a grudge with him. Rexy began to look at Jack, then Kong, then Jack again. She growls at Jack, in a threatening way. As Jack stared in horror, Rexy roars at the man causing him to run to the exit while Rexy and Kong pursued him. Kong climbed up the upper seats trying to get him. As both began to reach him, Jack makes his escape outside. Carl watches in horror as the two monsters escape.

* * *

 **Just so you know, I do not own Jurassic park and King Kong. Both belong to Universal and Steven Spielberg. Hope Ya like the chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Skullcrawler Attack

At the jungle of Skull island, a Kong, king around the island roams around the plain. Seeing if there are intruders nearby. He sees a giant hole covered in smoke. He senses something. He looks ahead and sees a dead Sker Buffalo. He growls silently, knowing what is there. He sees a large muscular reptillian creature with two long forelimbs. It had gray skin, it's head is white with a gray patch where the eye sacket would be, making it look like a skull. This creature is called the "Skullcrawler". The creature's head raises from behind the carcass revealing itself to the ape. Kong growls at the reptile. He stood up, beats his chest while roaring. Challenging the beast once and for all.

Both monsters charged, Kong jumps up about the make the first strike, but the Skullcrawler dodges it. The reptile, lunges at Kong's arm biting him. The King struggles to get it off, but he punches the reptile in the stomach. The beast shot out his long tongue it's long tongue at him, but Kong blocks it's attack wrapping it's tongue on his left hand. Kong smack it's tongue with his other hand getting it to let go. Kong then tackles the beast causing to to fall on it's backside. As it tries to get up, Kong punches it in the face. The reptile swats Kong with it's tail, getting right back on it's feet. As the reptile lunges him, Kong grabs the beast's jaws, opening his mouth really wide. Then he throws it to the side. As the beast got back up, Kong grabs the beast again, lifting it with all of his strength and throws it near a cliff. Kong then grabs a rock and throws it at the Skullcrawler, but it dodges it. Unaware that it is very close to the cliff to the point when it's about to fall. Kong charges at the beast and punches it causing it to fall. Kong roars victorious thinking that he won the fight.

Unaware that the Skullcrawler has survived the fall. The beast got up and looks around. Only to see a white colored parasaurolophus carcass right in front of it. Behind the corpse was a Female T-Rex, "Rexy" eating it. She turns to the Skullcrawler and roars thinking of it as a scavenger who wants to steal her food.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Turn of Events

As Rexy roars at the Skullcrawler, the beast screeches at her, challenging the Queen of Isla Nublar. The two monsters stand face-to-face. All of a sudden, Rexy lunges at the beast's neck, but the Skullcrawler shakes her off. Rexy rams the beasts to the rocks causing them to fall on the beast. It gets back up, and lunges at Rexy but the Queen dodges it's attacks and lunges at the beast pinning it to the wall. However, the Skullrawler's skin is too thick for her to bite through, Rexy manages to pin it to the ground with her foot, but the beast jumps off, causing Rexy to fall to her side. The beast gets back up and pins Rexy down with her foot instead. It seems that Rexy was no match for this beast, thinking that she's done for.

But as the Skullcrawler was going to finish her, something grabbed it's tail dragging it off Rexy. It reveals that Kong was not done fighting the Skullcrawler, dragging it and slammed the beast to the wall. As it got back on it's feet, Kong climbed up it's back riding it as the beast tries shaking him off. The Skullcrawler grabs Kong's arm and throws him to the ground. As it pins him down, about to make the kill, Rexy lunges at the beast's neck and throws it off of Kong. Rexy roars in fury at the Skullcrawler, while Kong beats his chest. The Skullcrawler looks at both Rexy and Kong knowing how outmatched it is. Rexy and Kong looked at each other and nodded, knowing that together, they can overpower this beast. The Skullcrawler roars at the two, Kong roars back aggressively. The Skullcrawler took that as a sign of a fight and charges. Rexy and Kong did the same thing.

The real battle begins.

The Skullcrawler lunges at Kong, but the King grabs a hold of it's jaws while Rexy rams it in the stomach. The beast tries to shoot out it's tongue at Rexy but Kong bites down the tongue and rips it off, right out of it's mouth. The reptile rolls over causing Kong to ride it on it's back again. As it climbs to its feet, Rexy lunges at the beast's right leg to disable both of it's legs. Kong tries to hold it's mouth wide open. Both monsters tackled the Skullcrawler to the ground. Kong tries to pull it's mouth open while Rexy pins it with her foot to prevent it from getting back up. It tries to whack her with it's tail, but Rexy grabs it and bites it off with her jaws, eating it. Then it tries to keep it's mouth shut, but Kong punches it in the face. The creature struggles to free itself due to both of their weights. Finally, Kong manages to get a grip of it's jaws. Then he pulls it's jaws out of it's socket. The creature growls in pain but Rexy stomps on it's neck to shut it up. Then Kong bents it's skull back to a breaking point and snaps it's spinal cord, ending the fight once and for all. Kong plays around with it's jaws checking for a sign of life.

They both knew it was dead. Kong growls. Then he stood up, lets out a triumph roar and chest beats in victory, while Rexy roars in triumph. The two looked at each other. Rexy nodded, then walks away finishing her meal. Kong checked to see the corpse, and saw that Rexy didn't really kill the parasaur. It was actually hit by a rock from earlier's fight. Kong began to laugh knowing that he did that. He then takes a bamboo tree and eats it while Rexy finishes her meal. Once finished, Kong walks to the jungle, while Rexy follows. Kong looks back, thinking that Rexy wants to come with him, for saving her life. Kong growls in agreement, and the Two Monsters walked deep into the Jungle.

* * *

 **Looks like Rexy, the Queen of Isla Nublar meets Kong, king of Skull Island. What a surprise! Hope ya like the chapter! Don't forget to Comment or Review!**


End file.
